


夏光

by Meetmeatthecorner



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meetmeatthecorner/pseuds/Meetmeatthecorner
Relationships: Benjamin Pavard/Raphaёl Varane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

夏天应该是什么样的？当然是碧波蓝天，烧烤的香气和艳装美人。

瓦拉内站在烧烤炉前，耐心把鸡翅和汉堡翻了一遍身。震耳欲聋的舞曲声中，一群年轻人叽叽喳喳，踏着音乐的拍子从他面前款款走过。个个金童玉女，活泼漂亮，纨绔中也带着天真，令他无法不感觉到自己老了。

博格巴拍拍他。

瓦拉内转头只看到他嘴巴一张一合，却听不到声音，高声问：“你说什么？”

“都是卢卡斯的朋友。”博格巴凑近了大声说，“这小子整天就知道游手好闲！一年换了三个男女朋友。”

格列兹曼只有这一个弟弟，还在念书，百般疼爱。做为丈夫的博格巴自然也只能爱屋及乌，苦着脸点头。

瓦拉内跟这对夫夫都是青梅竹马，可以说是看着卢卡斯长大的。他太了解博格巴的为难了。今天本来只是他们几个朋友的小聚，没想到卢卡斯一下子拉了一车朋友来，开起了泳池派对。

话虽如此，博格巴也没显得多在意。他在人群中找到了拿着鸡尾酒的乌姆蒂蒂。一起跟着音乐载歌载舞，好不快活。抛下瓦拉内一个人照看烧烤。

泳池那边爆发出一阵起哄声。

“本杰！本杰！本杰！”

瓦拉内循声望去，看到一个苗条的身影站在三米多高的跳板上。夕阳的余晖映得年轻的肌肤每一寸都在发光，那身段简直就像是一件艺术品。瓦拉内还没来得及看清他的面目，就见他跳到池中，“噗通”一声溅起巨大的水花。池边别人都避之唯恐不急，只有卢卡斯又笑又跳，乐不可支。

那男孩子跳进水里半天没见出来，瓦拉内正在暗自担心，只见他直接从泳池这边冒出头来。

瓦拉内定睛一看。见他的小脸出奇得清秀，一缕卷毛贴在额头，脸上还挂着几粒水珠。大眼睛似有千言万语要倾诉。

他问瓦拉内：“有没有啤酒？”

“你多大了？能喝酒了吗？”

男孩并不回答，一笑说：“瓦拉内老师出了课堂还这么严肃。”

“哈，你知道我是谁？”

“学校里谁不认识你？”

“你是里尔大学的学生？”

“岂止，我还选了你的课呢。”

“那你还问我要酒喝？你叫什么名字？你没来上过课吧？”瓦拉内眼中精光闪烁。像这样的美少年，他怎么可能没有印象？

“本杰！你做什么呢？快过来！”另一边的卢卡斯大声叫道。

那个男孩又看了瓦拉内一眼，吐吐舌头，头也不回地游走了。

过了不多久，卢卡斯过来拿了两瓶冰啤酒。瓦拉内猜是那个本杰自己没拿到，派他来拿的，心里有点不愉快。

这不愉快一直持续到格列兹曼拔掉音乐功放的插头宣布送客的时候。瓦拉内看到这群年轻人个个酒气扑鼻，分头坐上几辆跟年纪不相称的豪华跑车。

他跑过去用力敲红色法拉利的车窗。等卢卡斯放下车窗，瓦拉内说：“你喝过酒了，不能开车。”

“才两瓶啤酒，我清醒得很。”卢卡斯嗤笑说。

“别胡闹！快下车，我来送你的朋友回家。”瓦拉内板起面孔，斩钉截铁地说。

谢天谢地，坐在副驾的本杰低着头打开车门下来，等在路边。大概是他也知道自己不对。

瓦拉内把他的德国suv开过来，稳定踏实，安全可靠，就像它的主人一样。博格巴也把他改装过的越野车开出来。

一群小朋友们拱在一起，七嘴八舌地商量最佳分组方案和开车路线。本杰只说“我住得远，最后一个送我就行了”，就坐在瓦拉内的副驾闭目养神。

瓦拉内车上的其他几个人都住得不远，倒是本杰住在反方向。瓦拉内知道那不是好区，离学校也远，内心有点讶异他怎么会打进这群公子小姐的圈子里。今天卢卡斯一直都跟在他身边团团转，可能是因为他的关系吧。

一路上本杰都不怎么讲话，可能是玩累了，或者是酒意上来。瓦拉内起初还以为他睡着了。等他送走了其他人，无意间才发现一双晶亮的眸子正盯着他看。

“我脸上有什么吗？”

“老师你的车好干净，也没有玩偶香水什么的。”本杰答非所问地说。

“我又没有女朋友。”

“男朋友呢？”

“你管得有点太多了。”瓦拉内说。

本杰在黑暗中静默了一会儿，问：“我能抽烟吗？”

然后他也不等瓦拉内回答，就熟练地点起烟来。

“抽烟对身体不好。”

“你管得有点太多了。”本杰原封不动的还给他。

“至少开个窗吧。”瓦拉内嘀咕了一句，帮他按下车窗。

车厢里充满了他的烟味，带着淡淡的薄荷味，其实不惹人讨厌。

“还有，以后要乖乖来上课，不然没学分拿。”

本杰没有说话。

灯光如洪流般从身旁涌过，映得他晚风中的侧脸带着说不出的惆怅之意。


	2. Chapter 2

瓦拉内回到家的第一件事情就是打开学校的选课系统调出本杰的档案。

本杰明-帕瓦尔，艺术系二年级的学生，选了瓦拉内的设计基础。他交过一次作业，不好不坏，没有给瓦拉内留下任何特别的印象。

电脑屏幕里的证件照年轻俊秀，就像是波提切利笔下的美人。他坦然望着屏幕外的瓦拉内，如一朵白玫瑰，承受一切凝视。

瓦拉内突然产生了一阵自我怀疑。

你到底是想要做什么？

他不敢想下去，关掉了电脑，一觉睡到天亮。

偏偏第二天又在课堂里看到帕瓦尔，端端正正坐在第一排，桌上放着簇簇新的教材，任谁都会觉得这是一个认真的好学生。

卢卡斯也同他一起来了。瓦拉内走过去扣扣他的桌子说：“你选了我的课吗，埃尔南德斯同学？”

“大家都说瓦拉内老师课讲得很有意思，我来领教一下。”卢卡斯嬉皮笑脸地说。

帕瓦尔坐在一边不说话，亮晶晶的眼睛一霎不霎地看着瓦拉内，嘴边带着一丝笑意。瓦拉内不及玩味，心里先突地一跳。

幸好上课铃响了。帕瓦尔听得倒认真，可怜卢卡斯坐在旁边抓耳挠腮，呵欠连天，像是套上了笼头的野马。瓦拉内课间休息之后回来，发现他已经不见了。帕瓦尔身边换了一个不认识的男生，一样年轻英俊，一样对着他大献殷勤，看得瓦拉内直摇头。

每周二是瓦拉内的公开办公时间。五点到七点他总在办公室等着给学生答疑。刚刚开学不久，来的人不多，大都是机械工程本系的学生。与其说是来请教问题，不如说是为了给老师留下一个一心向学的好印象。

没想到这天帕瓦尔来了，还带着练习册过来。

“怎么突然用功起来？”

“因为你是个好老师，讲课很有魅力。”帕瓦尔说。

瓦拉内是专业人士，随口试探一下，便发现他言不由衷，其实并没有做过题——恐怕这习题册也是拿了不知道哪个爱慕者的直接来用。

瓦拉内本该训导他的，可帕瓦尔凑在身边听他讲题，散发着温暖和清香。发梢不小心轻轻擦过脸颊，令瓦拉内好像突然回到18岁。

上一次如此心动是什么时候了？瓦拉内发现自己想不起来。

翻过几页之后，习题册里赫然出现两张周六晚上的电影票，是最近大热的青春恋爱剧。

瓦拉内扬起眉毛看着帕瓦尔。

帕瓦尔手足无措，懊丧地涨红了脸。

“人家借练习册给你抄，你陪人去看场电影也没什么……”

帕瓦尔拿过电影票一言不发。连他用的借口都被一眼看穿。瓦拉内领先他那么多，这些小手段大概他十年前就用过。

那么宽容大度，可见是不在乎。

瓦拉内温和地说：“你那么聪敏，要好分数，自己好好用功就行。”

“我哪是为了课业？”

这句话帕瓦尔不敢说，只好一脸委屈地扁着嘴：“你怎知道我聪敏？我最笨了……”

瓦拉内看他垂头丧气的，突然心软得说不出话来，倚老卖老地伸手摸摸一头小卷毛。

帕瓦尔的脸立刻点亮了，得寸进尺地说：“周六晚上我在画室，老师你来看我的画吧。”

言外之意是我不去看电影。

“……总不能让你以为我事事都很笨。”

瓦拉内情不自禁，被他逗得微笑起来。


	3. Chapter 3

瓦拉内知道这样不好，可到了周六，双脚却像是自己有了生命那样把他带到画室门口。

夏末的乔木依旧葱郁，蝉鸣声声。

帕瓦尔画得全神贯注，甚至没有听到有人开门。看他时而胸有成竹在纸上挥洒，时而又退后几步，皱着眉头苦苦思索。夕阳给他的蜿蜒的轮廓勾上一层金边，面孔晶莹，眼神澄澈，脆弱又危险，不似人间。

瓦拉内倚在门边，不敢出声惊动他，也迈不开脚步。

他们一个画得入迷，一个看得沉沦，不知不觉时间流逝。等到帕瓦尔发现瓦拉内来了，已经过了好半天。

“我一画起来就忘了时间……”帕瓦尔不好意思地在身上擦擦手，“你来了多久了？”

“不久。”瓦拉内撒谎说。

他随手翻翻帕瓦尔放在桌上的美术教材，问：“不去看电影吗？”

“你请我去我就去。”

瓦拉内不接话，走过去看起他的画来。深紫色的夜幕笼罩着荒芜的沙漠，中间突兀地立着几根石柱。一轮巨大的圆月挂在空中。一个孤独的旅人独自行走，极远处有人烟，反而无端令人感到不安。

瓦拉内不懂得艺术，但是能捕捉到这画传递给他的东西，脱口而出说：“你画得真好。”

帕瓦尔反而腼腆起来，低头说：“这是我画着玩的，不是作业……这是我做的一个梦。”

瓦拉内指着画中的人影说：“这是你吗？”

“不，那是你……”

“那你呢？”

“我是月亮。你在行走，我看着你。”

帕瓦尔注视着他的眼睛认真地说。

“你真得觉得好吗？”

这个伤感的夏日傍晚，瓦拉内的心被不知从何而来的魔法攥住了。他抓住少年纤细的肩膀吻他。

帕瓦尔仰起脸，用手臂环住他的脖子热烈地回应。

老师和学生，在无人的画室里长久地吻着。就好像他们以前从未，今后也不会再接吻那样的吻着。

他们没有将来，只有此刻。


	4. Chapter 4

夏日的魔法就像来时那样倏忽而去。

那一吻他永远铭记于心，可是瓦拉内再也不会去画室了。他把这个意思对帕瓦尔表达得很清楚。

“我不信。”帕瓦尔倔强地说，“我会在这里等你的，每一天都等，永远等下去。”

他太年轻了，才能那么轻易将永远两字讲出来。瓦拉内心头一颤。

一天又一天，帕瓦尔始终没有等到他。

他还是若无其事地照常来上课。可瓦拉内在课堂上见到帕瓦尔，时常莫名心虚起来，虽然他并没有心虚的道理。

想要约帕瓦尔出去的人可以从这里一直排到巴黎，他很快就会忘记这一点点小挫折的。瓦拉内这样安慰自己。

帕瓦尔这次小测验的成绩倒还过得去——不知道是不是借他笔记的那位帮他复习的功课，亦或是他还有其他追求者？不知道他后来有没有去看电影？

瓦拉内越想越多。每天在阿非奴阿晨跑原本是他放松心情的时间，现在却满脑子都是杂念，想得入神，迎面撞上了一个人。

一大摞纸张四处飞舞，瓦拉内急急蹲下来捡，突然认出了面前的旧球鞋，整个人定住了。

这是老天在跟他开玩笑吗？

瓦拉内抬起头。面前的人穿着粗布裤子，白衬衫，面庞犹如画中走出来的精灵。不是帕瓦尔是谁？

“你怎么会在这里？”瓦拉内按捺住心跳，强自镇定。

“我来写生。”

路过的自行车“叮铃叮铃”地按铃，两人赶忙躲到路边的枫树下。秋叶渐黄，一时相顾无言。

瓦拉内把速写本递还给他。

“你一直没有来。”帕瓦尔低着头用脚尖在地上划杠。

瓦拉内叹口气说：“我是你的老师……”

“我知道。”

“我比你大了十岁有余……”

“我知道。”

“卢卡斯是我看着长大，就像是我的亲弟弟……”

“……我也知道……”

“他跟你年纪，人品，相貌，样样都般配，家世也好。”

这些理由瓦拉内脱口而出，因为已经在他脑中转过无数遍。

“……可我就是喜欢你！”

“不不不，你还小，你懂得什么叫喜欢？”

“我当然懂……我看不懂的人是你！”

帕瓦尔咬牙说：“你敢说你不喜欢我吗？”

千言万语争先恐后地涌到嘴边，瓦拉内说出口的只有一句：“可我是你的老师……”

他觉得自己像个懦夫，躲在纸做的盾牌后面。

帕瓦尔被他气得拿出烟来，却抖抖索索地点不着火。

瓦拉内接过火柴帮他点上，又忍不住说：“你还是少抽烟。”

“我又没在学校抽烟，你管不到我，瓦拉内老师！”帕瓦尔一字一句说完，推开他头也不回地走了。

他没有再来上课。第一排那个空着的位置，就像是缺了一颗牙，看得瓦拉内心里空荡荡的。

瓦拉内从博格巴那里旁敲侧击地打听了一下，果然是跟卢卡斯双宿双飞去了。

这不正是他要的吗？可瓦拉内一瞬间的黯然连博格巴都看出来了。

“年轻人嘛，分分合合都很正常。卢卡斯也是个定不下来的，谁知道以后怎样？”博格巴劝他，可是劝不到点子上。

“让他好好待人家。”瓦拉内半天才挤出来一句。

博格巴体谅地拍拍他的背，又给他的杯子里加上威士忌。

瓦拉内喝得酩酊大醉。


	5. Chapter 5

博格巴邀请瓦拉内去家里看电影，片名听了耳熟。这不是那谁谁，约帕瓦尔去看的那部？

“前阵子很红的，校园爱情片……”

“我以为你只爱看恐怖片？”

“重温一下我们的青春岁月嘛。”格列兹曼笑眯眯地说。

“你们的青春岁月。”瓦拉内纠正道。他的校园生活就是埋头用功，哪有半点浪漫？一定拍不成好电影。

“是啊，你可不是耽误了感情生活？中国人说，少壮不努力，老大徒伤悲。”

“我想你误解了中国人的意思……”

瓦拉内到了才发现卢卡斯也在，眼眶四周青了一圈。难道是争风吃醋，打架斗殴？

“男朋友打的。”

“哪一个？”瓦拉内紧张地问。

卢卡斯瞪了他一眼，还以为瓦拉内在讽刺他花心。

“帕瓦尔怎么能动手打你？我去找他算账！”格列兹曼跳起来。

“算了，我已经自己打回来了。”卢卡斯悻悻地说。

“你怎么能动手打他？”这下轮到瓦拉内跳起来。

博格巴在一旁用力咳嗽。

“我也就用力推了他两下……我对他那么好，交往两个月，他跟我说从来没有真心喜欢过我？”卢卡斯不忿地说，“既然忘不了别人，当初又干嘛主动来找我？”

瓦拉内简直要化身索多玛的盐柱。

他坐立难安，等不到电影散场就匆匆告辞，冒着大雨赶到画室门口。只见那里大门紧锁，冷冷清清。

对了，今天是周日！帕瓦尔不在画室。

瓦拉内下定决心，这点小事又怎么难得倒他？他按储存在导航仪的地址开到帕瓦尔家楼下，准备必要时等上一天。

没多久就见帕瓦尔下楼了。一手提着一个袋子，一手打着伞，脸颊上还有一块乌青。常人会显得落魄的姿态，他却一样优雅出尘。

瓦拉内凭着一股冲动，冒着雨跑出车子。

帕瓦尔看到他有一瞬间的恍惚，很快就恢复了平静：“你来了。”

伞沿滴下的雨水落在后颈，他们两个都浑然不觉。

“我来了。”

其他的语言都显得多余，他们注视着彼此。天地之大，再没有其他什么是重要的。

“可是你是我的老师。”

“我不在乎。”

“可是你比我大了十二岁。”

“我不在乎。”

“可是卢卡斯……”

“去他的卢卡斯。”瓦拉内打断他的话头说，“我爱你。其他的什么我都不在乎。”

是的，我爱你。天经地义，毋庸置疑，宇宙的真理。

帕瓦尔扔掉手里的东西，在雨幕中与他紧紧相拥。年轻的肌肤透过湿透了的衬衣传来热度。

“我知道。”帕瓦尔顿了一顿，“我也爱你。”

瓦拉内跟着他上楼。坐在简陋的房间里，穿着帕瓦尔给他找来的不合身的T恤，看着他换上一套干净衣服。他的心轻快地像要飘上天去。只是看着他，就令他快乐。

瓦拉内跟他招招手。帕瓦尔走过来坐在地上。瓦拉内拿毛巾给他擦干头发，一边问：“以后还来上课吗？”

“来啊。”

“还来办公室找我答疑吗？”

“找啊。”

“拿自己做的题来？”

“天哪，瓦拉内老师！你今天是来拯救问题学生的吗？”

帕瓦尔仰起脸看他。瓦拉内见他后颈细软的汗毛，忍不住把脸贴上去。

帕瓦尔痒得直缩脖子：“不，老师……你为人师表，你……拯救问题学生……不能这样……”

“现在知道害怕了？太晚了。”瓦拉内故意严肃地说。

“我不怕。我什么也不怕，只要有你在。”帕瓦尔说。

“我也是，我也是……”

瓦拉内知道，这漫长的夏天，在他的生命中永不终结。


End file.
